southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" James McCormick ist ein Schüler an der South Park Grundschule und hat am 22. März Geburtstag. Seine Familie ist sehr arm und für Cartman immer wieder ein Grund, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er ist einer der vier (fünf) Hauptcharaktere in South Park und zeichnete sich besonders in den früheren Staffeln dadurch aus, dass er häufig starb, jedoch in der nächsten Folge völlig gesund und ohne Kommentar wieder auftauchte. Meistens rufen Stan und Kyle, wenn Kenny stirbt: "Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet! Ihr Schweine!" In manchen Folgen stirbt er jedoch nicht, wie in Abgesetzt oder Wir sind Gruftis. In der Folge Kennys Tod stirbt Kenny das letzte Mal für einen längeren Zeitraum, doch er taucht in der nächsten Folge nicht mehr auf. Erst in Staffel 6, also eine Staffel später, in der letzten Folge Weihnachten im Irak: Blut und Wunder kommt er wieder ohne Erklärung in die Stadt zurück. Von dort an stirbt er nur noch selten und man kann ihn besser verstehen. Er hat die Superkraft, niemals zu sterben. Wenn er stirbt, wacht er am nächsten Tag wieder auf. Seine Freunde erinnern sich nicht mehr daran. Aussehen Kenny hat typischerweise einen orangenen Parka und braune Handschuhe an. Ohne den Kapuzenpulli ist er muskulös und blond.thumb|222px|Kenny ohne seine Kapuze Wissenswertes Ein Merkmal von Kenny ist, dass der Zuschauer in den alten Staffeln (wird bei den neueren Staffeln etwas deutlicher) so gut wie nie versteht was er in seinen Parka nuschelt. Die Charaktere aus South Park verstehen ihn aber. Um das Nuscheln zu erzeugen spricht der Synchronsprecher in ein Taschentuch. Er ist auch als Superheld unter dem Namen "Mysterion" bekannt. Familie Er besitzt zwei Geschwister (seine jüngere Schwester Karen McCormick und sein älterer Bruder Kevin McCormick) einen Vater (Stuart McCormick) und eine Mutter (Carol McCormick) Serie Staffel 1 Cartman und die Analsonde Folgt.. Wie werde ich ein Kampfkoloss? Kenny kommt am Anfang vor, wo Eric Cartman aufgerufen wird und mitgeteilt wird das er den besten Aufsatz des Projekts "Mutter Erde" geschrieben hat. Kenny ist sich zusammen mit Wendy, Stan und Kyle sicher, dass Eric geschummelt hat. Kenny wird gegen Ende von Mr. Zylinder erschossen, auf einem Fahnenmast aufgespießt, und rutscht diesen dann herunter. Oh mein Gott, sie haben Kenny getötet, ihr Schweine! Liste seiner Tode *Durch den Schuss eines Gewehrs *An einer unbekannten Krankheit *Der Tod streifte mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, kurz danach fiel er tot um. *Ein Affe hat ihn tot geprügelt. (Vorsicht vor dem wahren Leben) *Ein Kronleuchter ist auf ihn gefallen. *Eine Mikrowelle hat ihn "gegrillt". *Ein Blitz hat ihn getroffen. *Ein Fahrstuhl hat Kenny zerquescht. *Eric hat ihn mit einer Bratpfanne erschlagen. *Ein abstürzendes Raumschiff zerquetscht ihn. *Von Kyle mit einer Kettensäge halbiert, weil er zum Zombie wurde. *Von einer umstürzenden Statue zerquetscht. *Ein Truthahn hat ihn getötet. *Kenny wurde von Damien in ein Schnabeltier verwandelt und von Jimbo Kern erschossen, weil dieser dies nicht wusste. *Ein Motorrad hat ihn überfahren. (Arschgesichter) *Er ist an Langeweile gestorben. (Ziplining) *Ein Krankenwagen hat ihn überrollt. *Er ist in Urin ertrunken. (Pi Pi) *Ein UFO hat ihn abgeschossen und dann haben ein Polizeiwagen und eine Kuhherde ihn plattgemacht. *Ein Echsenvogel hat ihn gefressen. *Er wurde von einem Zug überfahren. *Ozzy Osbourne hat ihm den Kopf abgebissen. *Er ist in Lava verdampft. *Er ist an Syphilis gestorben. (Der Ring) *Er ist beim Schlitten fahren mit Kyle und Stan vom Schlitten gefallen und gegen einen Baum geklatscht. (Wem gehört der Typ aus dem Eis?) *Er hat Medikamente mit Pfefferminzdrops verwechselt und ist aufgeschäumt. *Laserstrahlen aus den Augen eines Holograms haben ihn zerschmettert. *Er erkrankte an der Pest und kotzte seine Organe aus. *Er ist an Spontaner Selbstentzündung gestorben. (Spontane Selbstentzündung) *Die Chinesische Mafia hat ihn erschossen. *Ein Schwert ist durch die Klasse geflogen und traf Kenny am Kopf. *Ratten haben in von innen heraus aufgefressen. *Um seine Freunde zu retten ist er in Speere gesprungen. *Er ist in eine Kiste mit Nägeln gefallen. (Tweek gegen Craig) *Ein Sukkubus hat ihn plattgetrampelt. (Chefkoch liebt einen Sukkubus) *Star Wars Raumschiffe haben ihn angegriffen. *Ein Bär hat ihn gegessen. *Ein Soldat hat ihn abgeballert. *Ein Klavier ist auf ihn gefallen. *Ein Baum ist auf ihn umgekippt. *Er wurde von einem Scheinwerfer erschlagen. (Helen Keller: Das Musical) *Footballspieler haben ihn auseinnandergerissen. *Er dachte, dass er seine Periode hat und schiebt sich einen Tampon in der Hintern und implodiert. *Er wurde auf dem Bauch hinter einem Auto hergezogen. (4. Klasse!) *Er ist an einer Muskelkrankheit gestorben. (Kennys Tod) *Er wurde geopfert. (Abenteuer Missbrauch) *Mr. Blanket wirft ihn aus Versehen zu fest an die Decke, da er ihn für seinen Sohn Blanket hält. (Die Jeffersons) *Er hat sich zu Tode masturbiert. (Sexual Healing) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Kenny-Familie Kategorie:South Park Grundschule Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich Galerie Pee Kennys Death.PNG|Kenny ertrinkt in Urin (Pi Pi) Die_Jeffersons_Kenny_Death.PNG|Mr. Jefferson tötet Kenny ausversehen (Die Jeffersons) Abenteuer_Missbrauch_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny wurde geopfert (Abenteuer Missbrauch) Arschgesichter_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny wird von einem Motorrad überfahren (Arschgesichter) Der_Wind_hat_mir_ne_Pocke_erzaehlt_Kennys_Death.PNG|Kenny stirbt an Windpocken (Der Wind hat mir 'ne Pocke erzählt) Chefkoch_liebt_einen_Sukkubus_Kenny_Death.PNG|Kenny wird von einem Sukkubus getötet (Chefkoch liebt einen Sukkubus) Tweek_gegen_Craig-Kenny_stirbt.PNG|Kenny stirbt in einer Kiste mit alten Näglen (Tweek gegen Craig) Die_Liste-Kenny_stirbt.PNG|Kenny wird aus Versehen von Bibi erschossen (Die Liste) SexualHealing21.jpg|Kenny stirbt beim Masturbieren (Sexual Healing) Bilder Image:CartmanGetsanAnalProbe01.jpg|Kennys Debüt in "Cartman und die Analsonde" Image:Original Kenny.jpg|The original Kenny from "Jesus vs. Frosty" where he was nameless Image:The Group.jpg|Photo realistic version of the four boys shown in "Free Willzyx". Kenny is on the far right Image:Kenny SPIG.png|Kenny in "South Park is Gay!" Image:Baseball Kenny.png|Kenny in "The Losing Edge" Image:Kenny frankenstein.jpg|Kenny als Zombie in "Pinkeye" Image:Mysterion.png|Kenny als Mysterion in "The Coon" Image:Picture_17.png|Kenny als Vorschüler in einem Rückblick in "Pre-School" Image:Picture 7632.png|Kenny als der Wrestler "El Pollo Loco" in "W.T.F." Image:jdsfguya.jpg|Kenny in "The Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs. Santa" Image:Screen shot 2010-06-01 at 6.36.46 PM.jpg|Kenny als Ninja in "Good Times with Weapons" Image:SPBLAU13.jpg|Kenny in der Hölle gefoltert. From "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Kenny Blanket Jackson.png|Kenny spielt Blanket Jackson in Die Jeffersons. Image:MargaritavilleKenny.png|Kenny in his garb from "Margaritaville" Image:Kenny-toilet2.jpg|Kenny leidet an "Spontaner Selbstenzündung" in "Death" Image:Kenny's Ghost.png|Kennys Geist in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:Screen shot 2010-08-19 at 10.18.21 PM.png|Damien turned Kenny into a duck-billed platypus in "Damien" Image:1203_kenny_hotchick.jpg|Kenny auf einem Drogentrip in "Katerstimmung" Image:Kenny cheesing.png|Kenny wird high von Katzenpisse in "Katerstimmung" Image:SPW pic -- Kenny's Holloween Costume2.jpg|Kennys Halloween Kostüm in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" Image:Angry Kenny.png|Wütender Kenny in "Quest for Ratings" Image:kennaH!.jpg|Kennys South Park Werbung Image:KennyParkaBackwards2.jpg|Kenny- Streich in "How to Eat with Your Butt". Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.png|Kenny fast ohne Kapuze in "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut". The McCormick's new Kenny from Cartman Joins NAMBLA.png|Kenny firsch neugeboren in "Cartman Joins NAMBLA". Image:Kenny nackt am Boden.png|The first time Kenny is seen unhooded since "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" in the episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000" Image:Kenny.jpg|Kenny unhooded in the movie "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" Image:tumblr_lcgqvzOrqI1qe60gd.jpg|Kenny (far left) almost showing his entire face in "Pee" Image:mechastreisand2.jpg|Kenny suffocating in "Mecha-Streisand" Image:sp_1401_clip03.jpg|Kenny and Kyle raising their hands after the class was asked "Who wrote 'what handkerchief?'" in "Sexual Healing" Image:sp_0508_03_v6.jpg|Kenny, Stan, Kyle & Cartman playing on the Okama Gamesphere while Towelie asks "You wanna get high?" in "Towelie" Image:sp_1301_12.jpg|Kenny with his girlfriend Tammy Warner in "The Ring" Image:k.jpg|Kenny unhooded in "You're Getting Old" Image:Kenny_as_a_baby.png|Kenny as a newborn baby in "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Image:Fingerbang.jpg|Kenny in the band "Fingerbang" in the episode "Something You Can Do With Your Finger" Image:Kennyhoodless2.jpg|Kenny hoodless in "Broadway Bro Down" 11-14-2011 7-15-21 AM.png|Kenny with his sister, Karen McCormick, in "The Poor Kid." Kenny in SPG.png|Kenny in South Park: The Game. Kenny McCormick Singing.jpg|Kenny McCormick Singing. KennyDrowned.jpg|Kenny, unhooded, after committing suicide by drowning. RainforestShmainforest02.gif|Kenny and Kelly on the bus in "Rainforest Schmainforest". KennyUnhooded.jpg|Kennys wahres Gesicht 10001524_10152268206536575_682883053_n.jpg|Prinzessin Kenny en:Kenny McCormick Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:Kenny-Familie Kategorie:South Park Grundschule Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlich